


like real people do

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Shuutoku High (Freeform)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima-centric one-shots based on prompts from a tumblr meme. It'll be updated as I get around to filling all the prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. unfolded

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "things you said at the kitchen table" with Ootsubo and Midorima.

“It’s good.”

“You don’t have to lie, captain.”

“And you don’t have to call me captain anymore. Besides,” Ootsubo cut another piece of his overdone fried egg, “I mean it. It’s good.”

Midorima looked down at his own plate of chewy food. He was having trouble finishing his meal, pushing bits of egg and toast around his plate. If Ootsubo’s breakfast tasted anything like his own, Midorima’s former captain was lying to him.

“Thank you.”

Ootsubo smiled at Midorima, relieved that he wasn’t going to argue his point further. “You’re welcome. I’m glad I ran into you yesterday - can’t believe you were stranded out here in the rain because you were trying to buy...what was it?”

“Heart-shaped cookie cutters.”

“Right.”

Midorima stopped fussing with his food and folded his hands on his lap. He had to say it. “I’m sorry.”

“Midorima?”

“I’m sorry. You picked me up from the store when I called. You made me dinner and gave me clean clothes and let me stay here overnight, so I….I wanted to repay you. This,” He sighed looking at his meal, “is hardly a proper thank you.”

“Look, Midorima. We’re friends by now, right?” Midorima blushed, and Ootsubo, as usual, was kind enough not to comment. “Out of everyone we know, I live the closest to that home goods store. You called me for a favor, and I helped you out. We’re friends. You don’t have to repay me for anything, got it?” He stood up, holding out his hand for Midorima to give him his plate. 

“I do.”

“What’s that?”

“I do have to repay you, captain.”

“I told you not to -”

“Please let me.” Midorima hadn’t budged. His hands were still folded, his mouth was still a straight line. “I want to call you captain for a little while longer. And please listen to me.”

“Two out of three selfish requests.”

Midorima smiled. “I appreciate it. I wanted to say this before graduation, I wanted you to know. I had two captains before coming to Shuutoku.”

“At Teikou.”

“Yes. The first one, he was a good captain, in his way. He could have been a great captain on any other team, but he couldn’t lead us. Not when we became the Generation of Miracles. The only one who could lead us was,” he grimaced. It had been months since Shuutoku had lost to Rakuzan in the Winter Cup, but the loss still gnawed at Midorima. It felt like treason to talk about it to the captain of the team he felt like he had let down. “The only one who could do it was Akashi. But that responsibility changed him. He wasn’t...he wasn’t the same. After Teikou, I thought that that was what happened to captains. They stepped down or they changed or they..broke.” 

Midorima broke eye contact with Ootsubo and stared back down at the cold eggs on his plate. Fate had brought him a second chance to speak his mind, and he couldn’t give up on it. 

“Midorima…” Ootsubo was still standing by the table, holding a plate and waiting for Midorima to either continue or retreat. He wasn’t going to pressure him. “I know what you want to say. You don’t have to push yourself.” He had to laugh a little, but only a little, when Midorima looked up with widened eyes and his mouth hanging open. 

“I don’t know how you would know already,” he was frowning, trying to undo a puzzle, but he pressed on. “But I still want to tell you. You didn’t buckle. Or weaken, or neglect any of your duties, ever. You were the best leader. It was an honor being on your team, captain.” 

Midorima was red, but he wasn’t looking away now. 

“Thank you, Midorima.” Ootsubo knew that he was turning red as well, that he was losing a little of his composure after hearing Midorima’s feelings. If he kept this conversation up, they’d both be too embarrassed to eat together again for a while, and Ootsubo hoped to eat Midorima’s terrible fried eggs again soon. He quickly ruffled Midorima’s hair and picked up his plate. “Let’s clean up. I can drive you home after.”

“Alright.” Midorima followed him to the kitchen but stopped short. 

“What’s wrong?”

“The cookie cutters. The heart-shaped cookie cutters.”

“They’re your lucky item for today, right?”

“Yes. As you can tell, I need to dedicate more time to learning how to cook. I have one selfish request left for today.”

Ootsubo smiled at him. Maybe in another few months, he’d learn to be honest about wanting to spend time with a friend. “If you’re sure you want to use it on a baking lesson, I can teach you. Maybe we can make enough cookies to call over the rest of the team.” Midorima’s smile, the smile Ootsubo knew his team had brought to the surface, made Ootsubo want to ruffle his hair again. “But we’re cleaning up this mess first, so let’s get going.”

“Yes! Thank you, captain.”


	2. low points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "things you said that made me feel like shit" for TakaMido 
> 
> (I'm sorry)

“It’s my lucky item.”

“You don’t have to tell me that, Shin-chan,” Takao had stopped snickering, but he was never able to keep the edge of laughter from his voice. “Everyone’s been talking about Midorima Shintarou’s pretty pink dollhouse, it’s hilarious!”

Midorima scoffed as he packed up his school bag. “I don’t understand what they would find funny about it. I am simply doing everything -”

“Everything humanly possible, I know, I know. I admire it, but Shin-chan, this?” Takao tapped the dollhouse that was sitting in between his desk and Midorima’s, “This is why you don’t have any friends. You know that, right?” He laughed and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Well, whatever. Come on, let’s move this thing to the gym before we’re late for practice.” 

Midorima stayed seated, his bag on his lap, a scowl growing on his face. Takao was quickly learning how to interpret Midorima’s expressions - most people didn’t know Midorima had a full spectrum of frowns, and very few of them indicated anger. But Takao knew. He scanned Midorima’s current scowl and didn’t recognize it.

“Shin-chan? You coming?”

“Go ahead of me.”

“Come on, Shin-chan. This is our last practice here before training camp, you know we’ll be killed if we’re late.” 

Midorima was staring at his hands, his expression unchanging. “I thought...by now, we were…”

“Shin-chan? What are you saying, it’s not like you to mumble.”

“I said, go ahead of me. I won’t be late.” 

Takao opened and closed his mouth three times, debating whether or not to ask Midorima to at least look at him. He backed down, said he’d see Shin-chan later, and left. He would mentally turn over the snapshot of Midorima’s expression as he walked down to the gym. While he got changed, he would glance over his shoulder five times, waiting for Midorima to walk into the locker room. He would be genuinely confused when Miyaji demanded to know where that selfish brat was, and he would feel his stomach drop when a red-eyed Midorima walked into the gym seven minutes later carrying a dollhouse and ignoring his teammates’ reprimands. Takao would drop the ball he had intended on passing and bring one hand up to cover his mouth when he realized what he had done. 

“Shit...Shin-chan…” Takao would learn his hardest earned Midorima Shintarou lesson yet. That while Takao didn’t consider the eccentric teammate he sort of got along with a friend, Midorima certainly did. That he meant more to Midorima than he would’ve ever guessed. That he had hurt someone he thought of as unreachable, and he had no idea what to say to him.


	3. baby steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "things you said with no space between us" for TakaMido

“Here, just…Come over here.”

“I won’t.”

“Just for a second! Look, he’s super friendly, aren’t you kitty?” Takao scratched the kitten’s chin again and laughed when his purr grew louder. He shot a smile back at Midorima, “See? He’s purring, he’s so cute!”

Midorima didn’t budge.

Takao had expected that.

“Shin-chan…come…here,” Takao drew out each of his words. He had resorted to whining, but nothing was too desperate a move in this situation. Just minutes earlier, Takao had screeched the rickshaw to a halt when he spotted a kitten curled up under a bush. Ignoring Midorima’s complaints, he hopped off the bike and crouched on the sidewalk - by the time Midorima deigned to leave the rickshaw, Takao had coaxed the kitten out into the open. Practice was over, and an evening breeze had cooled the air after another hot day. Takao was in no rush to go anywhere.

“I’m not coming any closer to that beast,” Midorima’s folded arms and the scowl set across his face didn’t do much to disguise the nervous twitching of his fingers or the sweat on his brow. He tried to lean against the cart, but slipped and was forced to stand up again. Takao pretended not to notice.

“That beast, huh.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Those are harsh words to say to Shin-chan Jr., y’know?” Takao laughed at Midorima’s sounds of protest. “You’ll know why I named him that if you come closer!”

Even Takao was surprised that his tactic had worked. Midorima sidled up behind him, scoffing. “I don’t see the resemblance.”

 _How easily is Shin-chan tricked…_ Several scenarios raced through Takao's mind - there were way too many directions to take this rare situation. How would Midorima react to Takao asking him to hold the kitten? To Takao feigning a dramatic cat slash injury? Or maybe an intense and sudden allergic reaction? He settled on a gentler route. Takao beamed up at Midorima and explained that Midorima would have to sit down with him to get a better look.

It worked.

“Shin-chan? Are you hiding behind me?”

“Idiot! No! I’m..I’m here, so you can get on with your explanation.” Midorima could deny it all he wanted, but he had undoubtedly crouched down a foot behind Takao. Takao supposed Midorima could see over his shoulder, so it was good enough.

“Alright, Shin-chan! Examine this kitten. First, look at this little guy’s ears. They’re so soft and pointy, see? Just like yours!”

“How would you know what my ears feel like.”

“Point number two! Look at his nails,” Takao pressed one of the kitten’s pink toes and pointed to a claw with his free hand, “Doesn’t it look like he takes really good care of his nails? They’re clean and sharp.”

“Is that part of cat behavior…”

“Probably! Okay lastly - this is the best one, so be ready!” 

“I am always prepared.” Takao knew without looking that Midorima was even more stiff than usual. He lowered his voice, ready to let Midorima experience his revelation. "You see his eyes right?”

“They’re green.”

“Like yours!”

“ _That_ was your best point?” Midorima’s voice was raised, and Takao could sense that he was starting to get up. Takao turned on instinct and called out to Midorima. The half-asleep kitten on his lap, now fully awake, mewed - as soft a call as either Takao or Midorima could have heard.

The sound that Midorima made in reply was only slightly louder.

“Shin-chan…you’re definitely hiding now.”

Midorima was crouched directly behind Takao, his hands on Takao’s shoulders and his forehead pressed against Takao’s back. Immediately after squeaking in alarm, he had shuffled back to safety. He whispered, “The cat is awake.”

“Yeah, he’s awake. He’s not gonna do anything though, okay?” Takao kept one hand on the kitten and set the other on one of Midorima’s. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Another whisper. “I’m not scared.”

“No, I guess not.” Takao slowly swept this thumb across the side of Midorima’s hand and smiled when Midorima laced their fingers together.

"Hey, Shin-chan? You good?"

"Of course."

“I knew you would be," Takao leaned down and gave Midorima's hand a quick kiss. He could feel Midorima's forehead grow warmer against his back. "You really are like a cat.”

 


	4. good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "things you said when we were the happiest we ever were" for TakaMido

Midorima hadn’t opened his eyes yet. He could feel sunlight on his face and a heavy blanket across his chest. It must have been late, to be this bright in winter. Pulling the blanket closer to his face, Midorima turned away from the window and slowly opened his eyes.

“Morning, Shin-chan.”

Takao looked like he had been awake for a while - his bright eyes looked as alert as always. He reached out and cupped Midorima’s face. Midorima was amazed, after years of knowing and loving Takao, how easily he still melted at Takao’s touch. He leaned into Takao’s hand, closing his eyes again.

“Good morning.”

“How’d you sleep?” Takao’s voice in the morning was a miracle. Midorima had always thought so, ever since the first time he had woken up in Takao’s narrow twin bed ten years ago. Back then he had buried his face in the crook of Takao’s neck, reveling in the way Takao said _good morning Shin-chan_ like he’d been waiting his entire life to say it. Every time he heard it since then, Midorima tried to piece together what made that voice so special. Takao didn’t whisper, Midorima wasn’t confident that Takao even could whisper, but his voice was gentle. Calming. It was the opposite of an alarm, but it woke him up regardless, as if he’d woken up from a dream to hear a dove at his window. Midorima had instantly felt embarrassed when he first thought of Takao that way - his hawk-eyed boyfriend was no dove. But he couldn’t deny that Takao’s morning voice was something almost ethereal and nothing he had expected.

Taka’s hand slipped away from Midorima’s face to move to his shoulder, gently urging Midorima to come closer. Midorima complied, scooting closer until their foreheads almost touched.

“I slept well. And you?"

“Like a baby!” Takao’s grin spread across his face. He was all messy hair, toothy smile, and black stubble. Midorima thought he’d never love anything more.

“What time is it?”

“Nine-thirty.”

Midorima groaned in reply and started to push the blanket away. Takao tugged it back and smiled again. He didn’t know if Takao did it on purpose, but that smile had the power to stop Midorima in his tracks. When Takao spoke again, his voice still soft, Midorima settled back into the covers.

“You have the day off from the hospital, Shin-chan, and I’ve got a late shift tonight. We can stay in bed a little while longer.” He closed the gap between himself and Midorima, pressing their foreheads together.

“We have to unpack,” Midorima wasn’t even convincing himself. Takao knew better than anyone how long it took for Midorima to wake up - Midorima pushed himself out of bed at dawn, but he had to fight to keep his eyes open during Oha Asa. The first time Takao had spent the night at Midorima’s place, he found a sleepy Midorima burning eggs in the kitchen. Midorima hadn’t fully woken up until he heard Takao’s concerned voice. _Shin-chan, you’re gonna catch the your house on fire! Come on, come on, just step away from the stove. Let’s just sleep in today!_ It had taken years of Takao’s influence to get Midorima to sleep in on their days off, but now Midorima found it difficult to imagine anything else. Waking up to hear Takao saying “good morning” to him, only to him - it gave the morning a sense of purpose that went beyond Oha Asa or errands or work. It made the sun rise.

Takao laughed, “We’ve got so much time, Shin-chan! We just moved in yesterday. Give yourself a break today, okay?” His lips were as close as possible without touching Midorima’s.

“Okay,” Midorima breathed. He was anticipating a kiss, waiting for Takao to wrap an arm around his waist and twine their legs together after their lips met. Midorima brushed his long fingers over Takao’s stubble. He could wait.

Takao couldn’t.

He leaned in and kissed Midorima, who let Takao pull him in closer. Midorima was so familiar with Takao’s taste, but as soon as he felt Takao’s tongue inside his mouth, he couldn’t stifle a soft sigh. He could never get tired of this.

Midorima didn’t feel like he had gotten nearly enough of him when Takao pulled away and sat up, tossing the blanket that covered them to floor.

“It was in the way. I want to see you better.”

“I’m cold now.”

Takao chuckled, leaning down and stopping just short of Midorima’s lips once again. “Do you want me to warm you up then, Shin-chan?”

“What kind of stupid line is that?” Midorima grumbled as he pulled Takao down and stole a kiss.

“Come on, that’s one of my best lines!” Takao laughed and ran his fingers through Midorima’s hair. Midorima leaned into his hand, half-asleep but trying to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see Takao smiling at him, hear him laugh softly. To take in every word that was meant only for Midorima.

“It’s terrible,” Midorima tugged gently at Takao’s shirt, asking him to come closer, “But you are warm.”

Takao laid down again, throwing an arm around Midorima’s waist and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “Feel better?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey Shin-chan,” When Takao spoke, his lips moved against Midorima’s neck. His voice was quiet, the morning whisper that always made Midorima’s heartbeat pick up.

“What is it?” He knew what Takao was going to say, but he squeezed Takao’s hand in anticipation anyway.

“I love you. I love you, Shin-chan.”

Midorima felt warmth spread across his body, starting at the point where Takao’s lips brushed against his skin. He tightened his hold on Takao’s hand, waiting for more before he replied. Midorima knew that when Takao spoke so quietly, he had more to say.

“I’m so happy to be here with you. I never thought - well, I always hoped…” His voice was breaking. It had done the same when Takao had first asked Midorima out on a date, when he had told Midorima he loved him just a few weeks later, and when he had shakily asked Midorima to move in with him.

“I know.”

“I love you, Shin-chan.”

Midorima let Takao’s words hang in the air for a few seconds, let them reverberate through his head and through his heart. They filled him up, made him feel warm, awake, alive. He kissed Takao’s forehead and smiled as Takao pulled him closer.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so embarrassed writing this, but fluffy TakaMido is the only TakaMido. I'm (finally) done with that round of requests, but if you have any requests, feel free to ask! I'm slow, but I'll do it B)


End file.
